Eyes of Killers
by newspaperchannel
Summary: What if Kakashi had gotten help from Jiraiya, Hiashi, Asuma and Gai while facing Itachi and Kisame? Would the outcome have changed? Hereafter, what would be the course of history in the universe of Naruto? One thing is sure; nothing would be the same and a series of consecutive murders would occur in the Hidden Leaf Village. Find out now who'd lose the game of life and death.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Menace

Naruto: The Shark and Sharingan's Power Unmasked

A new evil approached the Leaf Village. Such power was said to be able to rival the three Legendary Sannin. Unfortunately for the heroes, there was virtually no information on these foes. To make matters worse, no one even knew they were coming – similar to natural disasters. Not everything was lost though, the young Uchiha, Sasuke, was about to make his dreams of revenge come true… or so he thought.

"Itachi, let's stop here. I really need to eat," said Kisame.

"We're about to get to our objective. We can't stop now."

"That's more of a reason for us to stop in this small village. Are you really expecting to start mayhem with our stomachs full?"

Itachi looked at Kisame with his deadly eyes. "There's no time, Kisame. A mission is a mission, and knowing your past, you should know this more than anyone else."

"Exactly, what's why I want to make sure I succeed it; I need my chakra fully replenished," said the fish-man with a smirk on his face.

"Alright. If that keeps you somewhat shut, then I'll take it."

And so Itachi and Kisame stopped to rest in a small ramen shop, not too far away from the Leaf Village. Although it was only the afternoon and Kisame had eaten a few hours ago, he felt the need to eat as much as he could, though he couldn't be blamed for it: the criminals needed to be fully rested and have their chakra completely filled if they wanted to be able to assault an entire village by themselves.

"This is delicious. What is your recipe for cooking? I am interested." Said Kisame, expecting to get a response from the cook."

"Ha. If I told you my recipe, then what would be the point for you to come to this place?"

"That is not the response that I was expecting. I'll ask again, puny, tell me your recipe so I can cook this delicious ramen."

In reality, Kisame was probably never going to cook the 'delicious' dish he was eating, but he just loved to intimidate the innocent.

Itachi snapped. "Don't start your shows here – you're going to attract attention."

"Doesn't matter. I am going to murder this man if I need to," whispered the cold-blooded killer and then he looked at the cook, "say goodbye to this world."

Blood splashes the entire restaurant.

"Woof! Woof! We've been informed by villagers of a murder that occurred in our subsidiary village where most of our supplies come from!" said Cho-Cho, Kakashi's most intelligent summoning dog.

"I am not surprised. Honestly, I feel a sinister presence. I don't like the looks of this."

"What are you on about, Kakashi? You know, I am smoking all the time and even then feel healthier than you will ever be. Just relax." Said Asuma, the son of the now-deceased Third Hokage.

"I don't want to argue about this now, Asuma. I just want you to come with me to the outskirts of the village. Trust me, something terrible is definitely going on here."

"If it is that bad, then we should get all the help that we can. I still think you're being paranoid Kakashi, killings occur all the time and it isn't something we can't stop – it's just nature."

Kakashi sighed. "As negligent as always. Taking your offer, though; we should take Gai and Hiashi with us."

"You're freaking me out if you really think we'll need so much help. Even if something is going on, it'll probably just be bandits…"

"Look Asuma, if you're that afraid to come, I understand, but don't try to keep the others from coming with me."

"I am not trying to keep anyone from helping you, and hell, I am not scared of anything – I'll definitely go. I just think you need to take a deep breath and think about what you're planning to do for a second."

He completely ignored what Asuma said at that moment. "We'll also take Jiraiya."

The man started chocking on his cigar. "Are you insane? What's next – should we call all the other villages to help us out against this menace that you speak of? And then all the animals in the world?"

Thus Kakashi took off and went to assemble this team of unbelievably skilled ninjas. Since this was marked off as an emergency situation, it didn't take long for everyone to show to the rendezvous, especially Jiraiya, whom had already foreseen the arrival of the Akatsuki and how much of a threat they truly are.

"Good then. Let's go to the location that your little informing dog spoke of. It's extremely close to this place. Also, to everyone, please do not take this as a joke, for we might die in the process. This organization of criminals has the power to kill every one of us in just the blink of an eye, that's why we've united." Said Jiraiya.

"I just want to go to the action! Yes to my – no, _our_ youth! Sampale!" Exclaimed Gai.

"Let's just take off. I don't have time for you weaklings. I should be managing my clan right now." Complained Hiashi, who by far was the cockiest of the bunch.

And so they took off.

Itachi and Kisame were about to approach to the exact same location that Kakashi spoke off in approximately three minutes… two… one… _now._

It was an abandoned forest space which by occasion, would let any spy infiltrate into the Leaf Village by simply controlling their chakra to climb up the walls and getting in. Essentially a weak point.

"Lightning Blade!" Yelled Kakashi and proceeded to charge his attack at Kisame.

"The copying monkey? Hah, not so fast." He freed his Samehada and made sure it chugged every single bit of Kakashi's lightning style attack, who immediately backed off and then, with an extreme amount of effort, created a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu to attack Itachi. The Uchiha simply rejected this attack by using a Fire Style: Chou Fire Ball Jutsu.

Backing off and after taking a deep breath, Kakashi finally understood the situation. "My, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha and… is it Kisame Hoshigaki? Nevertheless, you two are going to pay for messing with the Village of the Leaf."

Itachi quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and without hesitation, started to put Kakashi in a Tsukuyomi Genjutsu.

"Like that's going to affect me. With the power of my own Sharingan, you will not even scra-"  
The monkey collapses.

"Hmph. Nice try, but your Sharingan is no match for mine – the one that contains the true genetic power of the Uchiha Clan."

"Dynamite Kick!"  
"Chou: Rasengan!  
"Giant Air Palm."  
"Fire Style: Ash Smoke!"

With this sneak attack, Itachi and Kisame were sure to die for there was no way to survive such powerful combination of legendary efforts. But they did not.

"Susano'o!"  
"Shark Form!"

The dark energy was unconceivable. Both rogue ninjas had combined their most powerful transformations into one. The Susano'o and the true power of the Shark Form, the Water Dome, had created the ultimate defense. There was nothing that would scratch them.

"I will lose the Susano'o if we keep this up for long, Kisame."

"Don't worry about it, Uchiha, I've got you."

Kisame touched Itachi's shoulder to give him half of his chakra, which even at this point in time was comparable to that of a Bijuu's.

"Now, let's clear the waste out, shouldn't we?"

Jiraiya gasped. "How did they survive that attack… doesn't matter; there's no time to speak. Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta!"

The giant frog teleported from his realm to help the light in this battle, but was not even able to last a second on the battlefield.

"Amaterasu!"

The animal in no time was completely covered in black flames, and after dying, teleported back to his world.

Asuma used his chakra blades and like a true fool, tried to attack the water-shielded Susano'o without even giving his plan a second thought. As expected, he was single-handedly crushed by the giant skeleton of terror. Literally.

"One less nuisance. Who's next, Itachi?" He paused. "Oh, what about that Hyuga trash? It was his clan that put yours to shame anyway!"

"I don't want to murder anymore, Kisame. Let's go."

"What are you on about, you cowards?" Yelled Hiashi. "Giant Air Palm!"  
But as expected, such attack did not even scratch the rogues' defense.

"Amaterasu!"  
"Not too fast. Rotation!" And Hiashi rejected Itachi's attack, albeit with a lot of effort.

"I am going to be blind if we keep this up. Let's retreat."

"I am tired of your whining, Itachi. Now Hyuga scum, take this. Water Style: Giant Explosive Water Shark!"

"Giant Rotation!"

And again, the two attacks canceled each other out.

Although not planned, this all worked out as a distraction for Jiraiya to summon his second biggest summoning – Raska, on top of the enemies' defense.

"Itachi, look up! That giant frog could possibly damage our defense!"

Furthermore, it did. It almost completely crushed Itachi's Susano'o regardless of it being protected by the Water Dome.

"Now, my finishing blow; Ultra Giant Rasengan!" yelled Jiraiya.

This attack cracked half of the Susano'o depth defense, leaving it completely vulnerable to an attack which with enough power, would be more than enough to destroy the defense. This is where Gai plays his role in the battle.

"Sixth Gate of Joy: Open! Now, eat my most powerful attack, you pathetic scum!  
 **Howl, youth! Hirudora!** "

Luckily for the rogues, this only destroyed their armor. The reason this powerful Taijutsu-based attack did not kill them is because at this point in time, the attack had barely been created and Gai was barely mastering such violent strike.

"Kisame, with or without you, I am retreating." Itachi started running away from the battlefield.

"Argh…" Kisame groaned. "I'll eliminate this trash myself. When I am done with this mission, listen to me Itachi," he dramatically paused, " _I will tell our boss that you're a deserter and that you shall be murdered!_

He looked back at Jiraiya, Gai and Hiashi, all extremely tired. "Now, shall we continue this massacre?"

"Team, I've almost run out of chakra, and from what I can feel based on the air's pressure, you're almost out too. How will we defeat this foe without any power left?" asked Gai.

"Don't worry about it. I believe I have enough power to use at least a Fire Ball Jutsu and a Rasengan. Hiashi, can you still use your Rotation?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes."

"Gai, do you have enough power to confront the enemy using your Taijutsu?"

"I… I think so."

"Then leave the rest to me. You two will know when to attack – just pay attention."

Jiraiya ran to Kisame. "Come at me, shark, unless you don't believe you have enough power to handle the Legendary Toad Sage."

The fish, being more aggressive and blood-lustful in his transformed mode, instantly started running up to Jiraiya without a second thought. "As you wish! Water Style: Mini Water Shark Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Both water and fire cancelled out, but Kisame finally reached Jiraiya and with his immense strength while being transformed, kicked him in the face and sent him flying through many trees.

"Who wants to fight me now? Ha!"

Gai was drown in despair. "Hiashi, let's go – we might beat him in a Taijutsu fight if we combine our skills against him."

"I would say yes, but-"

"But what, Hiashi? There's no time for excuses!"

"But I don't team up with wimps who can't even fight properly without the need of opening some pathetic gates that bring you power that does not truly belong to you."

Gai looked at Hiashi with anger. "Look, I understand your jealousy, but there's no time for that now. Use that hate to beat the enemy, got it?"

Hiashi snapped and with his Byakugan, hit Gai in a vital spot which would immobilize him.

"Argh!" Gai spits blood. "What the heck is the matter with you…? We must work together to beat the enemy..."

Hiashi smiled. "Sayonara. Giant Rotation!"

Hereby, Gai was forever gone from existence for good.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sasuke's Pride

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Pride

 _Sasuke, you need to control your anger. You'll never be able to match Itachi if you do not get your priorities straight in the first place._

Such are the words the young Uchiha remembered his entire life, and with every sort of remorse within his heart, he swore he'd bring vengeance upon his clan someday.

 **Chidori!**

The young man was practicing his most powerful attack against the trees that nature brought upon him to use as his natural helpers of both despair and nostalgia – a twisted and putrid one, that is. Gaara had defeated him not-very-long ago and he felt the need to desperately improve his skill.

"Sasuke, what the heck are you doing? With your current powers, you'll never me in my league."

He was surprised by the arrival of Naruto. He looked back and replied with sarcasm. "Like you, I am lying on the floor doing absolutely nothing."

"How dare you… Watch your tongue, Sausage."

"What did you call me?"

"So slow-minded. Hah!"

Sasuke, tired of being mocked, decided it was time to give Naruto a taste of what a fraction of his power felt like. Moving at what seemed the speed of sound, he appeared behind Naruto and punched him in the back and ended his move with a kick to the face… just to realize he had actually attacked a clone.

"What?!"

 _Behind you! Eat this, chump!_

Naruto proceeded to execute his Uzumaki Barrage combo on Sasuke with the last kick leaving him severely damaged.

"If you want me to be honest, it is quite evident your power has dropped by a lot. I thought the Uchihas were supposed undefeatable, but apparently, your clan is made up of trash! Ha-ha!"

"How dare you…"

While Sasuke wanted to defeat Naruto – not quite kill him regardless of his disrespect towards his misfortune for he saw him as a brother, he simply couldn't. Not only had he been severely surpassed at this point in time; the fact that he had to be saved in their fight against Gaara severely damaged his pride.

Prodigy? Genius? Talented? Sasuke was assumed to be all of this.

Yet Naruto, the knucklehead, naïve and stupid kid was able to outclass him in every sense of the word. If this was the case, then what was the truth about Sasuke? Was he actually handicapped, and all the former statements about him were actually all lies, or assumptions simply because he's an Uchiha?

"You two, go back to the village and lock yourselves at home. There are two rogues roaming around the outskirts of the village and they'll absolutely kill anyone who stands on their way!" A life-saving ninja who started an emergency-statement had appeared.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"A ninja with the power of the Shari-" and he looked at Sasuke.

"The power of the Sharingan… that's what you were going to say."

"Not at all. Listen, just go back home or else we're going to get killed!"

"It's too late for that."

He had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He was finally going to murder Itachi Uchiha, the one who brought misery upon the Uchiha's pride by taking away their entire lives, and to make matters worse, he was of such guild.

Sasuke, with his impressive speed although unfortunately damaged by Naruto's attack, quickly teleported out of his training location. He was going to find his older brother and put him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Destiny Is Inevitable

Itachi had escaped from battle, yet he was still running because he was stepping foot on enemy territory and every Konoha ninja had been alerted about his presence and were looking for him. Alas, his plan to attack the Hidden Leaf Village in a surprise manner along with Kisame had failed, but at least he managed to take out two of the strongest ninjas in the village at this time – Kakashi and Asuma. He believes Kisame is dealing with Jiraiya, Hiashi and Gai, albeit he hadn't found out that the last one in said list was killed by his own peer.

Similarly, he wanted Kisame to be killed by the Leaf Village, because while his eyes might have implied otherwise, he actually wanted to protect his former home.

Chapter 3: Destiny is inevitable

"Did you really just kill your very own ally? Hah. I can't say I am surprised, he was pretty annoying," said Kisame, "but don't think I am going to spare your life for doing that."

Hiashi, still smiling, replied, "I am not expecting any kind of mercy from an assassin like yourself. The fact that you tied with the Legendary Sannin in a jutsu collision and effortlessly sent him flying with a single kick shows you're leagues above me," he paused, "I do, however, want to join you in your crusade. Like you, I love to kill those who get in my way, and I believe completing a mission no matter what is optimal. My useless allies would disagree with me, which is why I don't want to side with them anymore."

"I don't believe a word that you're saying, and if you truly believe that 'completing a mission no matter what' should be one's first priority, then that means you're going to try to kill me because your mission is to protect that slum you call the Leaf Village." Kisame replied.

"It obviously isn't, as for demonstration purposes, I have killed my ally called Gai right in front of you so you'd believe my claims. What do you say we go kill that ninja you call Itachi? He abandoned you in a team fight, so might as well teach him a lesson for his crimes."

"I said _no_ and my answer is final. Water Style: Exploding Water Dragon of Fear!"

Hiashi counterattacked Kisame's Jutsu. "Air Palm Barrage!"

"Not bad, but unlike you, I have a pool of chakra."

"Listen, please let me join you. The honor of my clan can't lie on the hands of the Leaf Village. I promise I won't disappoint you."

While Hiashi was spewing these words to Kisame, Jiraiya finally came back to assist in the fight, but was severely confused as to why he was hearing what he was hearing. He was barely on his feet, but being the most perseverant ninja in the universe, he believed not giving up was the key to winning.

"Hiashi, what are you doing? Don't talk to the enemy…"

Kisame saw a way to take advantage of this situation. "Kill the white-haired old man."

Hiashi lightly gasped. "You want me to kill him too? But I already proved to you that I have what it takes to protect what I believe in!"

" _Kill. Him_."

Jiraiya finally understood what was going on. "So that's why Gai is not here… you killed him, Hiashi, and now you're trying to join the enemy. Funny – I never took you for a coward."

The Hyuga ignored the legend's words and started walking up to him.

"Answer me, you pathetic excuse of what you'd call 'talented!' You killed Gai, didn't you!?"

"Doesn't matter if I did," and so, Hiashi kept walking towards him. "I, however, will crush you in every sense of the word. Get ready."

Kisame laughed as if this sadistic scene were no more than an entertaining circus show to him. "Yes, kill him! Kill him!"

He was going to take off against Jiraiya using his most powerful move of all...

 **8 Trigram: 64 Palms!**

The toad-ninja started to receive every single hit the Hyuga clan's most devastating attack had to offer, and when he finally took the last shot, he could not help himself but vomit blood.

"So this is how the path of the Sannin is going to end. At the hands of a coward."

"Whatever floats your boat, or in this case, your corpse."

Alas, the Legendary Sannin suffered the same faith as the Blue Beast of the Leaf Village. Remarkably, it's true – the power of fate is at the hands of the Hyugas.

Nevertheless, the efforts of two of the most powerful men in the ninja world were not going to be forgotten for any reason. It was not their fault that they had the misfortune to meet with an immovable object, after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unstoppable Force

Chapter 4 – An Unstoppable Force

" _I am going to kill Itachi. I can feel his presence – he's close to the Hokage's building. What is he pretending to do? It's well known that Sarutobi was murdered not-so-long ago by Orochimaru."_

Sasuke was ready to fulfill his revenge. Whether he was going to be able to defeat Itachi in battle or not was unknown, although the latter was likely the option, for his brother had already taken out his entire clan with ease, among it, ninjas much stronger than his sibling.

"Stop it right there! You're not allowed to move any further."

A group of what appeared to be five high-level Chunin ninjas had appeared. Evidently, they were not allowing Genin like Sasuke to be roaming around since the entire village had already found out that two god-like criminals had infiltrated the village.

The boy looked at them with rush. "Get the hell out of my way – I have important business to attend to."

"You're coming with us. We're taking you to a refuge."

"I told you to get out of my way **…** _unless you want to die._ "

"Have you not found out what's going on here? All of us could be killed this very moment. A ninja with the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan and another one with the legendary blade of Samehada are in the village right now!"

The Uchiha activated his two Tomoe Sharingan and looked at them with blood-lustful eyes. "Sharingan, you said?"

Overwhelmed, he replied. "How is this possible...? Are you the survivor of the incident of the Uchiha clan?"

"That doesn't concern you. Now, don't make me destroy all of you – I could do it effortlessly."

"Sorry, but whatever relationship you have with the killer is none of our concern. You're coming with us, and if you reject our demands once again, we'll have to force you." Said the second Chunin in the group.

Without arguing further with the group of warriors, Sasuke prepared his Chidori, surprising his opponents, who were ready to strike him down.

"Get him!"

And they started dashing towards him with their blades. They finally realized they had to go all out if they wanted to defeat him.

But Sasuke, without them even noticing, teleported behind their backs. Apparently, he hadn't attacked any of them, for they looked back and were impressed by his speed. But after five seconds, every single one of the enemies fell to the ground and apparently had been pierced by the Chidori through a non-vital point of the chest – they just didn't notice it, and the strike was so fast it created a delayed reaction.

"You… how did you-" The warriors fainted.

"I am going to save my blood-hunger for my brother. Itachi, prepare to meet your fate." He whispered.

Thereby, Sasuke carried on heading to his destination, ready to settle his matters against his life-long archenemy. Will the unstoppable force meet an immovable object?

If such is the case, what will be the result of the clash?


	5. Chapter 5 - Qualm of Dismay

Chapter 5: Qualm of Dismay

Hiashi, without any kind of hesitation, had killed both Jiraiya and Gai - simply because he wanted to join Kisame, for he believed the shark was the only one who could bring him an honest goal; to complete his mission under any circumstances.

Still, his philosophy was that of a madman's: if for any reason Kisame accepted him as a member of his team, what would happen to the Hyuga Clan? Would he have simply left them behind? And wouldn't he care about his honor being publicly scarred for his actions? Nothing about his logic checked.

Yet, he was negligent and would do anything to join his opponent's side under any circumstances. He had gone insane, or perhaps he already was from long ago.

Kisame, not believing what his eyes were telling him, laughed with an uncontrollable amount of aspiration. "Great job! You actually killed the Legendary Sannin and the other man who uses that technique called 'Hirudora,' essentially fulfilling my demands!"

"Yes, I did. Now, can I join you? This village is not for me and I think I just showed you the proof of it," said Hiashi, "and also, the Mangekyo Sharingan user that was with you a few moments ago has betrayed your side. He left you completely isolated in this battle. We would be able to finish him off together – if that's what you want, of course."

"Let me think about it." The sadistic piranha paused and thought about the proposal. "I have one last task for you."

"What is it?" Asked the Hyuga.

His smile turned into a vicious, cold stare. "Take your right eye out."

Is it possible that Kisame was actually saying this? Was he really telling Hiashi, whom had already finished off **two** of his own allies, to get rid of one of his Byakugan eyeballs?

Kisame repeated. "Do it."

"This must be a joke. I reiterate: I killed two of the strongest ninjas of the Leaf Village just for you acceptance."

"I said, _do it."_

Hiashi didn't know what to make of the request – no, rather demand, that the killer was giving him. This was no more than a sickening nightmare, he thought… but it wasn't.

"Please, just stop for a second and think about what you're-"

He was interrupted. "I'll give you a slow death, then. I'll torture you until beg for forgiveness – then you'll wish you'd taken that eye out."

The blue murderer started running towards him. Considering he was using his Shark Transformation, there was no way he could be escaped from, and to make matters worse, Hiashi had run out of chakra by now, for he had used all the energy he once held to exterminate Gai and Jiraiya.

 _ **Water Style: Water Claw!**_

The attack was similar to that of a Chidori – only created with the water element.

Just when an appalling demise was about to transpire…

"Fine! I'll do it!" Said Hiashi who immediately, pierced his own right eye using one of his fingers as a chakra knife.

So Kisame stopped right in front of him. He was implausibly dazed as his command, regardless of how insane it was, had actually been followed without much impulse.

The grass was covered in blood. "This… this is what you wanted, correct? Now, please let me-" he fell to the ground, but with his last efforts, continued. "Let me join you. World has been hell for me ever since I was inherited the Hyuga Clan. People have looked at me like I am a mon-" He started rolling around the grass and screamed. "Argh! The pain!"

Kisame laughed, mocking Hiashi for his foolishness. "Don't worry, you can join me. Get up, I have a mission for you."

Yet he couldn't follow this command; he was assisted to get on his feet.

"Really? What is that… that mission…"

"I need you to take care of the copying monkey. His name is Kakashi, correct? And he's still on this exact battlefield. Over there." He pointed at him.

Hiashi smiled. "That is marvelous. I'll do it, but-" Thus, he felt to the ground again – his face covered in blood. "Never mind that, I'd do it, but I do not have chakra."

The blue monster was now serious. "What do you expect me to do? It's not my problem."

"Give me some chakra… I can't even get up on my feet."

"Alright, I'll give you a good fraction of my chakra," Kisame sighed, "but you better entertain me right now. I want to see a blood feast."

"Oh, hah. I'll give you a blood feast, just you watch." Said the half-Hyuga as he was getting up, recovering most of his strength in chakra.

Kisame was acting like a child whose presents were about to be opened during Christmas Eve.  
"Now, give that monkey hell, and I will reward you with th-"

" **Byakugan: 8 Trigram 128 Palms!"**

Thenceforth, Hiashi unleashed his most devastating bout on Kisame without reluctance.

Thus it must have been true: the vocation of even the divinities lied at the hands of the Hyuga.


	6. Chapter 6 - Writers of Fate

Chapter 6: Writers of Fate

" _My name is Itachi Uchiha and I've come here to kill every single last one of you."_

He, who possessed the ability to terminate living legends, went to the Council where all the Chunin and Jounin met up for important announcements. Since the village knew well that they were being attacked by invaders, the state of emergency had been activated, and as such, all the powerful ninja were there. The problem is that regardless of how strong they seemed, they still were no match for the true heir of the chaos-thirsty Sharingan. More importantly, during this time period, Konoha was extremely weak in manpower, and Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and even Jiraiya had already been dealt with by the true supremacy of Sharkskin's Wielder and the red-eyed genocide. There was only one thing left to do; murder every single last one of the ninjas at the Council.

Albeit all of the ninja were alerted, only one of them had the courage to speak up.

"Itachi. We were waiting here for you. Are you ready to die?"

For the first time in years, he smirked. "I'd never die to the likes of Konoha, and certainly not you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Another Jounin replied. "It's not about us being ready to do anything – it's more a matter of you being prepared to meet your fate, which is death."

 _ **Amaterasu!**_

The ninja did not witness the attack… they tasted it. Itachi's visual prowess ended the life of the two strongest ninja in the room, including the captain of the Council.

"Everyone. Attack without hesitation this precise moment!"

But half of them escaped after witnessing what had happened to the commander that they knew for years. He was believed to be inexorable and exceptionally dominant, but in the end, he was just another victim of the void of a kid's tale where he did not matter one bit. A pawn in a game of kings.

 **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!  
Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!  
Earth Style: Rock Barrage!**

The few ninja that were still there attacked with their three most powerful attacks, and thought they had killed the Uchiha, except…

 _ **Ribcage Susano'o!**_

Even the weakest version of Susano'o was enough to effortlessly block all of their attacks.

A man nearly appeared to be having a heart-attack instigated by overwhelming terror due to Itachi's visual prowess of hellish obscurity. And rightfully so.

"He… what is he? I simply can't deal with…" Thus, he died.

Another man opened his mouth, almost as frightened as the first one. "Please let us go. I swear in the name of the Will of Fire that we will not say anything about this incident. Not that it matters anyway because you're stronger than the Leaf combined!"

The villain changed his smirk to complete, utter seriousness and responded. "You really think I am just going to let you go after everything that's happened so far? You pathetic scum tried to murder me, so die."

A rookie Chunin started crying. "Wait! Please give us a chance! I don't want to die!"

Coldness aroused the place. "Hmph."

What were his true intentions? Those no one recognized, but he left the lives of the ninja at the hands of fate. All he did was destroy the walls and cellars that were holding up the place using his Susano'o, and quickly escaped the building. They might've died, they might've lived, or half-and-half. He, apparently did not care about any of that, and so, left.

Was he, perhaps, looking for Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails host? Or more prominently, his own little brother – the one that he had tortured, mocked, humiliated, and terminated everything that he held dear?

Assuredly the Hyuga were the ones that decided destiny, but the Uchiha… with all their hate-filled hearts and truth-seeking eyes… they were those who inscribed it in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7 - An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 7

"Piece of trash. You were never match for the Hyuga – no matter how much you bragged about your Water Style powers or how much you wanted to believe that you could take on the Leaf Village."

Hiashi thought he had finally killed Kisame. After all, he used his strongest attack on him, so he had to be dead… right?

Kisame responded, coughing blood and almost dead – now unfused from his legendary weapon, Sharkskin. "You… you're almost as good as I am when it comes to dealing with an opponent's chakra. Who taught you how to fight?"

Surprised at the fact that his enemy was still alive, he said, "So it's true – fish can survive being cut in pieces and live to talk about it." He smiled. "Well then, I'll take advantage of this to take your right eye out. Should have remained shut."

The roles were now being reversed. The shark had become the prey and the fish had become the predator. The culmination for Kisame arrived – he'd met his demise. The alleged traitor started walking towards his enemy and formed a chakra blade on his right hand. There was no way he could get out of this struggle.

" _Not so fast, Hiashi."_

The Hyuga was confused. "Kakashi? Is that you?"

Apparently, he had woken up from his coma.

"Yes, it's me, and I know what you did to Jiraiya and Gai."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Hiashi. "How would you know anything at all? You were placed into Tsukuyomi when the battle started like the worthless waste you are."

"I don't know how valuable I am, and frankly, I don't care, but I will not forgive you for what you did to your own comrades, know-"

Kakashi was interrupted. "You're supposed to be on the ground, not here! Go back to your corner, you Hatake garbage!"

Now, he carried on saying what he originally started, with a deadly expression on his face.

"Know this; in the Shinobi world, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... but those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash."

He was absolutely enraged. "Me… trash? I did what I did for the Leaf, and I'll continue to do so by eliminating you from the map – you do nothing but slow the process of Konoha with your weakness. Here I come, Kakashi!"

And so, they started running towards each other, into an inevitable clash of high-ranked power, but not just that – the battle was _exactly_ even, for they both were not only low on chakra, but they only had one eye; Hiashi with his one Byakugan and Kakashi's lone Sharingan.

 **Byakugan!  
Sharingan!**

Which forte is greater – the Sharingan, which is hatred's manifestation itself and writes destiny with its mere beholding, or the Byakugan, which ultimately decides it?

Two lethal contenders, two fiery visual prowess, and a literal eye-for-an-eye.

The commencement of the finale is here.

Flinch!


	8. Chapter 8 - Clash of Fates

**Chapter 8: Clash of Fates**

 **Raikiri!  
8-Trigrams 64 Palms!**

Kakashi and Hiashi were about to exchange among their most powerful attacks against each other, however, one of them was bound to inevitable failure. They had been through so much by now and there was a noticeable boundary of retribution their bodies could take, and they were about to reach it.

The Hyuga successfully dodged Kakashi's electric blade and proceeded to execute his fighting style without any reluctance. The copying monkey thus received every single palm that was send at him… only to surprise his opponent with a simple fact: this was never the real Kakashi, just a lightning clone, and consequently to this artificial body being destroyed, it exploded right next to Hiashi and electrocuted him in a tremendously critical manner, so much that he wholly collapsed.

"Ah! You smut," he paused. "Kakashi Hatake, what have you done to me?"

The real one had finally appeared and started walking slowly towards Hiashi, holding a kunai with his left hand.

"I am not the smut. You are the one who abandoned his teammates to protect that which you deemed righteous. You're the definition of trash, and people like you I take care of all the time." He responded while covering his Sharingan, for he was exhausted from having it used so much that day.

"So there you are. Only cowards use clones in fights to be saved from absolute obliteration by the Hyuga clan, but you-" he coughs blood. "Listen, you were demolished the moment the battle against Itachi and Kisame started. Maybe if you had been available since everything started, then everything would have turned out much differently regardless of how feeble you are, but Kakashi, you don't have the right to speak right now."

"I don't have the right to speak?" He leaned close to Hiashi and grabbed him by the hair, henceforth putting a kunai on his throat. "That's plenty coming from the one who bit more than he could chew. I am not going to waste my saliva arguing with someone like you. Any last words?"

Hiashi, with the last bit of his energy, chuckled. "Yes… Watch out for Sharkskin."

"Come again? Shark what?"

And he looked back, and there it was – the mythical weapon, Samehada, and it was too late to move, for the beast had grabbed onto the white-haired ninja and sucked every last bit of chakra that he had available in his body. Both Leaf ninjas were now unquestionably wrecked and not coming back after this, but regrettably, Kisame was. With the little chakra that the animal had collected, it headed to its owner and started healing him like there would be no tomorrow if he was not recovered that second. Within a few minutes, the blue creature stood up and grabbed his armament. Up until this moment, it was believed that taking out the most powerful ninjas of the Leaf – Kakashi, Hiashi, Jiraiya, and Gai – all in a single battle, was impossible. Undeniably, this was now disproven by the Akatsuki.

"Good job, Samehada. I have to admit – I was a little afraid I was going to die, but even then, all of this was tremendously amusing, and deprived of any doubt, I hope I engage in a fabulous clash like this one soon. Now, let's go – we need to find Itachi and get out of here. If he ceases to cooperate once again and tries to abandon me, I will kill him regardless of how much more powerful he could be than us. Only I get to be the traitorous comrade that backstabs when it suits him – no one else."

He was now on his way to the Leaf Village to find Itachi and capture the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. After having dealt with the most powerful ninjas in town, who could match him?


	9. Chapter 9 - A Needed Savior

Chapter 9: A Needed Savior

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. No longer could he wait to find and kill Itachi Uchiha – the one who ruined his life and mentally abused him in every conceivable way. He believed it was time to end all of his problems and that revenge was the only way to do this.

The question was: did he really possess the power to even make Itachi break a sweat? Sure, this rogue ninja needed Kisame's help to fight on equal ground against Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya, Gai, and Hiashi all at once, but those were the most powerful ninjas that the Leaf had to offer – worst of all, Sasuke's sensei was among them, so how would the pupil fare?

Indeed was that the query…

"Hey, kiddo. Why do you remind me of someone?"

It was unbelievable. The bloke who was spoiling Sasuke's path was the nightmare that the prevailing team's efforts could not handle as a whole. He had barely recovered and he was already inside the village? Just what sort of creature was it?

…A shark, that's what.

"This chakra…" he whispered, slightly daunted. "Get out of my way or I'll eradicate you."

"Come again? I asked you a question. You're an Uchiha, aren't you?

He was confused. "How the hell do you know what my clan is?"

The beast grinned. "Judging by your appearance, I believe your idiotic brother is my partner, and together, we were supposed to take care of a certain problem in this village," he said viciously, "now, he abandoned me in the middle of a fight where we were slaughtering the most powerful Jounin of this settlement – amongst them, a legendary Sannin. Luckily for me, I believe I have found the perfect means for revenge, don't you think?"

The young blood-lustful avenger disregarded every word that came out of the crook's face except for 'brother.'

"Where is he? Tell me now before it's too late."

Kisame was irritated by this. "You want revenge against him too, huh? How about we both go and find him. He's imprudent and shall pay for his actions, and I don't blame you for hating him, after all, he-"

In the middle of speaking, the treacherous fish was cut off, albeit this time, not with words; Sasuke simply started running around him as if nothing more than a fly was bothering him.

 **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!  
Chidori!**

Both Jutsus clashed and only one of them came out victorious – the lightning edge. However, water and electric techniques aren't meant to interact with each other, therefore Sasuke was electrocuted by his own attack – not enough to kill him, but certainly sufficient to shock him.

"Ah, it seems you're an even bigger fool than your brother. Pathetic, really, for you to try to act like the most powerful shinobi in existence: arrogant, careless, and rash, when in reality, you're nothing more than a wimp. Tell me – how do you plan on beating Itachi like that?"

He could barely speak. "That is none of your concern. Just tell me where he is and I…" and he stopped.

"You are just like a trawl – you really don't pay attention, do you? I told you I am also looking for him, so I clearly don't know where he is. Anyhow, you're a waste of time – I'll eliminate you now."

No response after those words was perceived. The fresh Uchiha was undeniably injured from his own Jutsu and his life was now going to end. His only ambition ever – to kill his own tainted blood – now gone.

 **Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu!  
Explosive Water Clone!**

Two enormous water explosions flooded the entire battle zone. Ultimately, Sasuke was knocked unconscious. What had happened and who protected him? Was it perhaps his sensei, Kakashi, whose chakra had not been completely drained by Samehada? The elite Anbu squad of the village? That, for now, is unknown, but one datum is sure; he or she merits to be thanked after this calamity.


	10. Chapter 10 - Awaken the Eyes of a Killer

**Awaken the Eyes of a Killer**

"Fantastic. I was looking for you. Maybe now I won't have to kill your little brother after all," Kisame sinisterly smiled, "never mind. I will eat his corpse once I murder you, traitor. And then, I will butcher you with my blade."

Itachi arrived. Incredibly enough, it had been him who had saved Sasuke. Ironic owing to the reality of his sibling composing a deadly destiny for him. Beyond everything, the whole purpose of the boy's life was to kill the last of his blood.

Determined to reunite, he replied. "Kisame, this ends now. We're deviating ourselves from our true mission, which is to capture the Kyuubi."

Comedic effect was found in Itachi's words. "And you tell me this… because? You ran away from the battlefield when we were battling that old cockroach and his friends. I almost died and you did not care. Why should I not kill you?"

"It doesn't matter. You did not die. You're alive and well. Let's proceed with our mission."

His smirk turned into a lethal stare. "Let's proceed with our mission? As much as I hate to admit it, I barely came out of alive. I killed everyone who opposed me while you were doing absolutely nothing."

After a long pause, he responded. "What do you mean you killed everyone?" The red-eyed killer took a long breath filled with anger. "As far as I am concerned, those were never the orders. You-"

The shark interrupted him without hesitation. "You share bonds with this village, don't you? Why do you care so much what I do to these people?"

"I don't care. It's simply the fact that we are trying to conceal our identity here. Perhaps you should follow my lead and understand that our identity as a whole is in danger if you keep acting so harshly. In fact, every single village will soon know about us." He turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I am afraid I will not be able to let you live after this. If I don't kill you, our leader will – the difference is that he will give you a painful death whereas I am going to make it very quick."

The creature couldn't be deceived – lies were as clear as blood is pure to a shark, being able to detect it miles away with no hitches. "No doubt. You are remarkably bonded with this village. You were willing to work with me once again, but when you heard I murdered every single one of your former friends – and boy, did I enjoy it – you lost complete interest in such task. This is fanciful; not only am I going to rip you apart limb by limb, but I will be the catalyst that sets the end for your glorified bloodline. You-"

 **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**

"How dare you interrupt me…" He patiently waited for the attack to hit him. "Shark-skin, let's have some fun, shall we not?"

He raised Samehada, which cut through the fire like a chainsaw would to a thin-layered piece of paper, the only difference being the longsword containing life within.

In an unprecedented fashion, Itachi screamed his lungs out in order to speak to his former partner – surprising considering he had always been a quiet individual with no desire to speak, and if truly needed, accomplished in a low amplitude.

"This is it, Kisame! I did not want to end it like this, however, you have not given me another choice!"

He replied, albeit to himself. "Oh, look at that. The coward has finally decided to raise his voice." The fish now wanted his voice heard. "I will cut that tongue of yours off!"

 **Amaterasu!**

The result was the same. The black flames did not affect anybody. Perhaps it would have successfully damaged Kisame had it been casted in front of him. Nevertheless, there was a considerably long distance between them – at least enough for the demonic jutsu to hit Samehada instead of its wielder.

Kisame could not hold a bit of anger any longer. "You… you tried to kill me with that jutsu!"

 **Susano'o!**

Itachi got extremely close to Kisame and activated the first phase of Susano'o, which is the Ribcage form. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the beast fused with his sword and created his giant water dome. Now, Kisame and Itachi showed their broad willingness to kill each other.

"Thankfully, with my water shield, his Amaterasu is not going to scratch me."

"As long as I am inside my Susano'o, it should be quite impossible for him to damage me."

Both were thinking of battle plans in order to win this battle. Itachi opted to waste no more time – he needed Taka Mirror and Totsuka Blade if he wanted to finish Kisame off. Due to this, he lastly activated his transformation.

"So you've decided to use that against me, huh? Is there no other way you can defeat me?"

"What's the matter, Kisame…? Are you afraid of the true power of the Uchiha clan?"

With obvious uncertainty in his voice, he responded. "Me? Let's not kid ourselves. You're nothing compared to me! I will just drown you!"

Blood-lustful, determined to emerge victorious, and approaching at full speed, the blue Leviathan loomed towards Itachi, only to be pierced by the humongous legendary sword of fire.

"You have lost, Kisame. You are no match for the Uchiha clan."

The battle had been concluded and the superior murderer had been revealed… or so it seemed.

After a few seconds, he responded. "Oh, really?"

Itachi gulped. "How can this be? You're pierced."

"This is how. Get ready!"

Through the use of chakra absorption, Susano'o was being absorbed into the water dome. Even the mythical tools were slowly immersed.

"I will not allow you to do this."

"Too late. It already happened, and it will be over in a matter of seconds."

Still, Kisame was clearly not paying enough attention; neither Totsuka Blade nor its spiritual jar were dissolving. This meant that he was only making the process of his death faster, which he was not aware of. Minutes passed by, and he finally dealt with every single piece of Itachi's armor… only to face his inevitable demise.

"What is this, you have-" Last but not least, he was sealed.

Itachi lost his most powerful weapons which he could have utilized to kill even the mightiest of foes. On the other hand, he emerged victorious and successful avenged the most valiant ninjas of the Leaf Village. More importantly, he saved Sasuke from a horrible fate…

 **Chidori!**

Unluckily, he did not see his own doom knocking – no, tearing apart his front door. Itachi was pierced by his young sibling's jutsu.

"Sa... suke."

He vomited blood and looked back to see his treasured little brother's eyes one last time. Sasuke eyes were similar to his, although with much more potential than he could ever hope to attain. After almost obliterating the entire Leaf Village, he knew there was no way for him to walk out of there alive. Not only would he possibly be killed by the remaining ninjas of the Leaf Village, but even if he managed to do so, he could never forgive himself after failing to protect his village and being the main reason for its downfall. His sibling's eyes so full of potential… and now, he was going to be known for ending the life of the most hated criminal of all time. He was not going to be a failure like himself. With the most powerful smile ever written on a shinobi's face, Itachi collapsed and died looking at the blue sky – a color that contrasted his reality in every way, not only figuratively, but also literally, for Itachi's life consisted of killing people and pouring his hands in the bloods of others – a substance which consists of red – the color of death and hatred. The color of his eyes.

Many ninja, including the Anbu squad, had gathered around Sasuke. No activity occurred for various minutes – instead, everybody was contemplating the boy's gesture… one which consisted of no emotions. He expected this to be the greatest moment of his life. However, this was clearly not the case. Since he finished his task, finding a reason to live would be difficult, if not, impossible.

"He is a hero. That Uchiha has… saved us."

"We owe him our life. He killed the two most dangerous ninjas our village has encountered in modern history!"

And so, silence broke, and the dozens of people who surrounded Sasuke started celebrating, though he was not. Truth be told, the curse of hatred was not decimated; it was invigorated. The child wakened the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The child awakened the eyes of a killer.

Thank you very much for reading Eyes of Killers! I had a blast writing this short-story. It all started in October 2015. I felt inclined to write my very own Fanfiction since the whole concept was always so intriguing to me.

What can one create using another author's characters and setting? How can one elaborate on their own story using someone else's universe as a function? And being a pronounced fan of Naruto, I decided I'd experiment using Toriyama's work, and it was completely worth it. I'd like to thank all my readers (including YOU – whoever is reading this precise moment) and few reviewers. Why? Because you took the time to read through my work. I just hope you enjoyed at least a bit, and if you are ever to read me ever again, that you find my works pleasing.

 **Now, to clear all shadow of doubt; I don't know if I am going to work on a sequel of Eyes of Killers. I very well might do it, albeit do not expect it soon.** I believe all stories should be written with some inspiration filling the author's head. Because of this, Eyes of Killers took more than a year for me to write – because I only worked on it when I was inspired. Who knows, though; I could very well be inspired tomorrow and start working on the second part… or it might happen in ten years. One thing is sure, though; for Eyes of Killers, this is the definitive end, and inspired by many ambiguous endings, I decided to leave it up to the reader for interpretation as to what happens after this. I reiterate; doubts may be cleared later on. However, for now, it is completely up to you to decide what occurs. If you want to believe Danzo took Sasuke's eyes, go ahead. Perhaps the young Uchiha eventually became the village's Hokage. Sure. Why not?

Anyhow, I just want to repeat that I am extremely thankful and that this was an adventure to write. It's not even close to my longest work in fiction, although it is my first Fanfiction and 'twas written under inspiring vapors. While I do not expect many readers and write this purely for my amusement, YOU were definitely an inspiration (because come on – if I didn't want to share this senseless story with anyone, I wouldn't have published it online in the first place).

 **Please don't be afraid to give me negative reviews. I can use both positive and negative critiques to my advantage because they tell me what I should keep and what I shouldn't.**

Thank you very much for your time.

See you next time!

*Uses Instant Transmission*


End file.
